lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 557
Report #557 Skillset: Sacraments Skill: Inquisition Org: Celestines Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Damage moved to ending of inquisition so possible to sleep an inquisitioned person. Problem: If someone commences a tumble before being hit with inquisition, the tumble will complete after the inquisition hits. Tumble completing after inquisition gives a good chance of escape to any target who is not held stunned, asleep or off bal/eq for a full 5 seconds before landing inquisition. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Being hit with inquisition will cancel any tumble, roll or somerstault that the target has started Player Comments: ---on 2/10 @ 03:01 writes: Celestine kills depend heavily on inquisition followed closely by timed instant kills. If a target starts a tumble within 5 seconds before inquisition, they will be transported out of the room while under its effects. If the Celestine starts their soulless or meteor, it will fail due to the target leaving. If the Celestine waits for the tumble to complete and moves, the inquisition will end before the killing attack, particularly as the Celestine is also hindered by the fall/carcer which they often use to land the inquisition. ---on 2/11 @ 02:10 writes: I understand the timing required with these things, but consider also that the timing of the tumble must be at least as carefully planned, and the person who tumbled out will still be stripped of all defenses and stunned, just in a different location. Inquisition is a devestatingly powerful ability, and I don't wish to see it made harder to escape or avoid than it is already. ---on 2/11 @ 03:41 writes: Can't you just follow them? They're already inquisitioned, having to move over one room and then doing whatever you were going to do to them while they were inquisitioned shouldn't be too difficult. ---on 2/11 @ 16:04 writes: If someone is tumbling just before the inquisition, they've missed multiple opportunities to escape along the chain. Having missed all these chances and at the last minute, they can forego actions that have a risk of failing (running or shielding) and simply spam tumble. A Celestine has nothing practical to stop a tumble from starting, and the tumbler has a very good chance of surviving after being hit by the inquisition. Proposal 1 doesn't make it easier to land inquisition but does properly reward the Celestine with a fair chance of scoring a kill if they do manage it. ---on 2/11 @ 16:08 writes: @ Iytha: Sadly, you cannot just follow someone out of the room and have a decent chance at killing them. Inquisition lasts between 8 and 12 seconds and the caster recovers from casting it at a base of about 3 seconds. This leaves 5-9 seconds to fling soulless (8 seconds to finish) or meteor (6 seconds + 2 if you need to zodiac the room they tumble to). Following someone who has tumbled is not a trivial matter as the room usually has rubble or walls which have been used to set up the inquisition. Waiting for the tumble to finish and moving past obstacles both eat up time needed for a kill to complete. ---on 2/11 @ 16:16 writes: It may be a challenge, but it seems balanced this way. You are still able to follow them, fling, and then continue to hinder them, both passively (angel) and actively (web and other attacks). ---on 2/13 @ 15:52 writes: Inquisition does not need the ability to stop tumble. It sounds like you want the person to have essentially no chance of escape even before Inquisition hits. ---on 2/15 @ 12:23 writes: I'm not sure how the proposal achieves what you state, Lehki. If a tumble completes before the inquisition hits, it will resolve as usual and other methods of avoiding inquisition remain unchanged. I've got a lot of feedback about this one and it seems abilities stopping tumble were reviewed together some time ago. The length and predictability of the inquisition chain along with the timing of abilities that follow it suggest to me that this ability warrants special consideration. ---on 2/15 @ 22:02 writes: I do not think this is necessary. Tumbling before Inquisition is what a person SHOULD be doing. It is their means of prevention, escape and survival. Making Inquisition stop tumbles in progress seems like you would be punishing players for making solid decisions... choices they SHOULD be making. Besides, it is not difficult to see that they are tumbling and follow them when it goes through. ---on 2/17 @ 23:28 writes: Sacrifice was made to stop Tumble. This was a Bad Thing. This was undone for balance reasons. I'm not very happy with the concept of putting skills in specifically aimed at stopping a tumble in progress-- once it starts, it should continue on. It's just as annoying for every other class to deal with as Celestines, and you will see them start the tumble prior to you landing the inquisition. Once you regain EQ, just move and wait in the room for them to arrive. ---on 2/18 @ 09:24 writes: I think a better way to handle this issue would be to consolidate the damage that is applied over time when a person is under inquisition and just make it a one-time hit the moment inquisition wears off. That way it still allows the person a chance to escape (as the damage at the end will wake up a sleeping target) but still partially address this issue for celestines in a reasonable manner. ---on 2/21 @ 00:16 writes: Er, I meant Crucify (not Sacrifice). I used the ending part of it instead of the beginning! ---on 2/24 @ 02:20 writes: Prav, you're right that Tumbling should happen before Inquisition. However, your goal is to STOP the Inquisitioning from happening. You should not be doing it at the very last second, because you don't want to be hit by Inquisition. This report addresses a SUCCESSFUL Inquisition hit. ---on 2/24 @ 04:34 writes: The hit will still be just as successful if the target manages to escape after he's hit. You'll just have to follow him, as would anyone hitting someone who was tumbling. ---on 2/24 @ 08:37 writes: Even though I think inquisition is a bit too easy to pull off with the removal of the focus spirit counter, it's pretty clearly wrong that delayed movements complete while inquisitioned. I do get my lulz when it happens though.